


Crimson Days

by PeachyPansexual



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Going from 'it's not gay if it's on the moon' to 'it's gay regardless cause it's us', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPansexual/pseuds/PeachyPansexual
Summary: Nothing says romance like a 7-foot tall space knight running booming color commentary while you kick another couple's asses.
Relationships: Hunter OC/Titan OC
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Days

_ Well shit,  _ Chernila thought. It was an understatement of fairly impressive proportions.  Huntir had been taken out a few seconds before and he had charged in without really thinking, right as the enemy titan had put up her barrier in his path. So now he was dazed, half-blind, cornered, and taking damage. And to top it all off, both the enemy titan and warlock had cast their super abilities and were bearing down fast.

“10 seconds on the clock! You’re neck and neck, it’s anyone’s game!” Lord  Shaxx shouted over the  comms .

“You have  great deal more confidence in my skills than I do!”  Chernila shouted back at nothing in particular, fumbling to reload his rifle. The enemy titan leapt up into the air, ready to bring down electric death down on his head–

–when two shots rang out and both enemies dissolved into flames. Over the  comms , Lord  Shaxx was losing his mind. In the arch behind them was  Huntir , hip cocked and Golden Gun in hand.

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you, babe.” The cheeky grin he'd come to love so dearly was clear in their voice as the gun faded from their hand.  Chernila jumped up from the corner he’d been slumped in and bounded over to his partner, bouncing excitedly from the adrenaline still pumping in his veins.

“ _Luchik_ _moy_ _!_ That was incredible!” he shouted, taking Huntir’s hands and pulling them into a tight hug. “I can’t believe–! I thought–! We won! _You_ won! Marry me!”

“What.” Although their stunned tone was admittedly kind of hilarious, it wasn’t a great sign.

“YES!” Came Shaxx’s triumphant voice ringing through the halls. “I pronounce you Hunter and Titan!” 

“They have to say yes first!”  Chernila shouted at the ceiling. “And  personally I know I would prefer Captain Isra to oversee things.” He turned back to  Huntir . “If that is okay with you.”

“Wait, you mean it? Cause it  kinda sounded like you just blurted it out.”

“ Ehhhh ,  _ da.” _ He shrugged helplessly. “I do mean it, I have been planning for months how to ask properly but there was no good time to ask and then there was no way good enough to ask, so I suppose blurting was best because it saves me choosing from the five or six plans that I  _ had  _ made.  So I will ask properly this time- eh,  Pochemuchka , can you-?”

“One ring, coming up!” the Ghost chirped.  Chernila dropped to one knee and held out his hand, him and  Huntir both watching the Ghost transmat the ring box onto his palm. 

“Huntir Ves, you have been my best friend for many years and all that time I have loved you better than I have loved myself. Will you marry me?” _Damn these helmets, I should have waited until I could see his face._

“Aww, Chilly! Of course!”  Huntir took the box and pulled  Chernila back up into a tight hug. “Let’s get out of here, I  wanna get this helmet off so I can kiss you.” They gently bumped their visor against his.

“Not to mention we have loot to collect.”

“Fuck yeah, loot! Although nothing’s  gonna top this, babe.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the shortest fics I've ever written, but short means posted, right? Wrote this for my friend David, creator of Huntir and the one who gave Chernila his nickname.


End file.
